The Pneuniovirinae subfamily of the Paramyxoviridae family consists of pneumoviruses that cause significant disease in humans and a number of animal species including cattle, goats, sheep, mice and in avian species.
Human respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), the prototypic member of the pneumovirus group, is the major pediatric viral respiratory tract pathogen, causing pneumonia and bronchiolitis in infants and young children. RSV disease is seasonal, with outbreaks in the U.S. typically beginning in November and continuing through April. During these yearly epidemics, approximately 250,000 infants contract RSV pneumonia, and up to 35% are hospitalized. Of those hospitalized, mortality rates of up to 5% have been reported. Children with underlying conditions such as prematurity, congenital heart disease, bronchopulmonary dysplasia and various congenital or acquired immunodeficiency syndromes are at greatest risk of serious RSV morbidity and mortality. In adults, RSV usually causes upper respiratory tract manifestations but can also cause lower respiratory tract disease, especially in the elderly and in immunocompromised persons. Infection in elderly and immunocompromised persons can be associated with high death rates. Natural infection with RSV fails to provide full protective immunity. Consequently, RSV causes repeated symptomatic infections throughout life.
The pneumoviruses of animals and avian species are similar to the human virus antigenically, in polypeptide composition and in disease causation.
Attempts to develop vaccines for RSV are ongoing, but none have yet been demonstrated to be safe and efficacious. Vaccine development has been shadowed by adverse reactions exhibited by the initial formalin-inactivated RSV vaccine introduced in the late 1960s. Immunized children showed an increased incidence of RSV lower respiratory tract disease and developed abnormally severe illnesses, including death.
Chemotherapy with ribavirin [1-beta-D-ribofuranosyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide], an antiviral nucleoside which is the only pharmaceutical approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for treatment of RSV disease, is considered only for certain RSV patients (e.g., those at high risk for severe complications or who are seriously ill with this infection). However, its efficacy and value are controversial. Recent studies have reported a failure to demonstrate either clinical or economic benefit to patients of ribavirin treatment. Moreover, ribavirin has certain toxic side-effects and, in order to minimize these, must be administered by inhalation as an aerosol in an enclosed environment. However, drug delivery as an aerosol in general can be hampered by low solubility of the drug in the carrier solvent.
A human intravenous immune globulin (WIG) preparation is licensed for prophylactic use in certain patients at high-risk for RSV disease. Administration of this drug requires intravenous infusion of a large volume over a 2 to 4 hour period in children who have limited venous access due to prior intensive therapy, as well as compromised cardiopulmonary function. Moreover, intravenous infusion necessitates monthly hospital visits during the RSV season, which in turn places children at risk of nosocomial infections.
Thus, a need exists for new anti-viral agents and treatments for RSV infection that overcome the shortcomings of existing pharmaceutical preparations.
International Patent Application No. PCT/US99/01985 (filed on Jan. 29, 1999, now published as WO 99/38508) discloses compounds, compositions, and methods for treating or preventing pneumovirus infections and associated diseases, and is hereby expressly incorporated-by-reference in its entirety. International Patent Application No. PCT/US02/02338 (filed on Jan. 28, 2002, now published as WO 02/059132) discloses intermediate compounds useful for making antiviral compounds.